Late Night Meetings
by SwissSteamButton
Summary: My OC meets Alucard as she is on a late night stroll along the road, and they decide to have a "chat." Thus is the start of something I would like to call "Late Night Meetings." (I DO NOT OWN ALUCARD OR HELLSING, BOTH BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS)
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Hellsing or the character (Alucard) described in this story! They belong to their rightful owners!_**

A cold breeze brushed past and I shivered, adjusting the scarf around my neck. Only now did I regret having my deep auburn hair cut rather short the week before now, since winter was approaching fast. I looked up at the perfectly round moon illuminating brightly in the black sky. Tonight had been a lovely night for a walk down the country road I lived along, and it would have been a waste not to.

The thump of my boots on the asphalt was the only noise I heard on the road, and my white puffs of breath where the only sign of life. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up to the sky, listening to the silence of the night. But that silence was soon disturbed by the sound of another pair of boots along the road. I peeked open my eyes, but didn't stop walking. Not too far ahead of me were a pair of what seemed to be glowing orange eyes. As we got closer, however, I noticed that they were merely the reflection of sunglasses, which were being worn by a tall man in a dark red Victorian style outfit. Atop his black hair was a floppy red hat that shadowed most of his face.

While anyone may have been scared by this approaching man, I was not easily startled, and was pleased by the fact I wasn't the only one out for a walk. We were about to pass each other, and I moved slightly off the road so he could get by. As we passed, he smiled at me and I at him, but once he was behind me, something told me to stop and take a longer look at him.

I came to a halt and turned around, only to find that he had done the same. We just stood there for a moment, looking directly at each other, but then he spoke.

"Isn't it a little late for someone like you to be out for a walk?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, too?" I replied. He chuckled and turned back around.

"Touche." He continued on his way and I on mine, not sad that our meeting was short, but rather curious as to who this man was.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned and rolled over in my bed, flopping my head irritably on the pillow. Not finding that position any comfyer that the previous one, I let out and impatient sigh and sat up in bed, tossing the covers off. I glanced over at the glowing numbers of my digital clock - three in the morning. Flopping back down on the mattress, I pounded my fist on the pillow and moaned.

I had woken up from my sleep in the middle of the night, and hadn't been able to fall back asleep at all. This insomnia had been going on for quite some time after Thanksgiving passed, but figure it was something I ate or got from someone. Normally I would just take a sleeping pill and go right back to sleep, but I took my last one the night before, and there was no other medicine I could take.

Sighing again, I stood up and walked over the window. Outside, a light snow was starting. The thought crossed my mind that a walk down my long driveway would get me tired, but I was unsure because the thermometer outside read twenty five. Just a short walk, I thought, just to the end and back. I slipped on my boots and heavy coat, topping my head with an aviators hat I pulled randomly from the closet. My feet crunched across the frozen lawn and I started down my long driveway, hoping that this would tire me enough to coax me back to sleep.

I had just reached the end of my driveway and now stood at the due of the road and looked across it toward the top of the grassy hill that was adjacent to my property. The moon hung the sky just so that it seemed to be sprouting out of the hill's peak. Near a tree at the end of my driveway I had left an old bench if ever wanted to sit there, and sit I did. The tree above me was bare and provided little protection from the snow, but it wouldn't have made any difference if I stood by the road. I reached into my pocket, found a lollipop and, not caring how it got there, shoved it in my mouth and twiddled the stick with my teeth.

Suddenly, my gaze was drawn back to the hilltop and just as a tall dark figure began ascending it. I could make out the ruffles on the person's coat, which also had a long, sort of "cape" to it. This person seemed somewhat familiar, but it wasn't until I saw the large hat on his head that I knew who it was. It was the man I saw several nights ago walking along the road.

"Hey!" I called out to him. He turned in my direction and I waved him over. He hesitated a moment, but eventually made his way to me. "I remember you," I said as he got closer.

"So do I," he replied. I motioned for him to have a seat. "No thanks. I shouldn't stay here too long."

"Suit yourself." I toyed around with the lollipop, watching the reflection of the moon in his orange sunglasses. "You know," I started, "I never got your name."

"And why exactly do you need to know?"

"I dunno. Here, let me start. My name's Tarra."

"Hm. I am Alucard."

"Alucard?" I said, raising my eyebrows. "That's a cool name you got there, Alucard." He nodded and I continued to gnaw on the stick of my lollipop.

"Look," he told me, starting to turn away. "I should really get going."

"Alright then," said waving goodbye as he walked away into the darkness. "See ya around, Alucard."


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own Hellsing or the character (Alucard) described in this story! They belong to their rightful owners!_**

I crossed my legs and rolled my fingers impatiently on the arm of the smelly old chair I kept in the front room of my house. My normally alert green eyes were gradually becoming droopy as the hour hand on the clock moved from the eleven to the twelve. Just as I had suspected, the moon was full tonight, and the temperature was a bitter twenty degrees. He just had to pick tonight. I would have been less reluctant to go outside if it were snowing, because that would at least provide some fun, but the only thing falling from the sky were a few stars I managed to catch as I gazed out the window. I looked anxiously back at the clock - twelve thirty. Not quite yet.  
Seeing Alucard had grown into a normal thing for me. It began gradually, when I would start to wait outside by the road, hoping for him to come by on another one of his strolls. Of course he was curious as to why I was always there, and though I was embarrassed to admit it, I told him because I liked to see him. He wasn't offended or creeped out as I thought he would be, he merely shrugged and agreed that he didn't mind catching me along his walks either. Then it just became routine. We figured out which nights we enjoyed our walks the most, and started meeting up at landmarks like the hill across the street or the bend down the road. Sometimes when would talk back and forth about little things, but most of the time would just sit and look at the moon or watch an animal in the brush. You might say that would be boring, but that's just the kind of things we liked.  
I never found it weird, though, that we always met up at night. I mean, Alucard never seemed like the kind of guy that would become friends with me just so he could one day get me into his house and torture me. I could always see that in people, what kind of friends they'd be. Alucard just looked like the kind of person that didn't like to be surrounded by the constant bustle of daytime people, and niether did I. We liked the silent night, where we could be free to speak and not be judged. I guess that's why we made good company.  
I looked back at the clock once again, and smiled. Finally, it was one o'clock. I pulled on just my boots and a scarf, as I was already wearing my coat. The frozen metal hinges of the front door creaked as I stepped out onto the equally frozen ground, the puffs of my breath reminding me of the smokestack on a train. We were to meet up at the top of the hill across the street, so it would only be a brief walk to the meeting point. And as I ascended this hill, there was no dark, lone figure at the top, which meant he wasn't here yet. I was at first disappointed, but reassured myself that he just had a longer walk than I. I tried not to get my hopes up, because if I did, disappointment was sure to follow.  
So I waited.  
I waited for quite some time, actually, as I wasn't one to give up easily.  
This wait, however, was a longer one than I expected. I check my watch in the moonlight - well past two. Was he even coming? Had he forgotten? I frowned and stared out in the direction he normally came from, hoping maybe he would appear, but there was no sign of him. Not even the bright orange reflection of his glasses which could be spotted from quite a distance. Sighing, I tugged frustratingly at the loose strings of my scarf, feeling rather upset that he wasn't here. I turned to start my walk back home, but was met with an obstacle.  
"Alucard!" I exclaimed, more excitedly than I intended.  
"Did you honestly think I would miss one of our meetings, Tarra?" he said, the frills of his overcoat billowing slightly in the chilling breeze.  
"Well... I don't know really. But I'm just glad you're here," I said. He laughed and stepped up beside me, making me look like a stump compared to is height. I smiled and followed his gaze to a fox trotting across the base of the hill. "Looks like we're not alone," I joked, getting a smile out of Alucard.  
"I'm not surprised, it is a beautiful night, after all." He tilted his head and looked down at me in such a way that I could through the reflection of his glasses to his eyes. They were a striking bright red, and I felt a bit uneasy under his gaze. "Almost as beautiful as you." I blushed, and was actually rather startled at the comment. This was unlike the Alucard I knew.  
"Oh, um, why thank you," I stuttered not quite sure how to respond. He snickered and looked back at the moon, and that's how we stood for several minutes, staring at nothing.  
"Hm, it would appear I have to leave," he said, glancing down towards the base of the hill. "It was nice seeing you again, Tarra.  
"It was nice seeing you, too, Alucard." Waved and made his way down the hill before disappearing into the darkness. I turned towards home and smiled, chuckling to myself at my strange friend. He was peculiar, but normal at the same time. This confused me, as this was not possible, and the only way I could explain it was that that was just Alucard, normally peculiar.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own Hellsing or the characters (exceot for Tarra) described in this story! They belong to their rightful owners!_**

~~Hey guys I am sooo sorry I haven't updated this story in forever ); I guess I just kind of got out of it, but now I'm back and hopefully will be making updates soon :D ~~

Spring was near.

I was as excited as ever as I tore down my winter decorations and began cleaning. The decorations were shoved in a box in my basement and I had a bandanna wrapped around my head to help keep my now lengthening auburn hair back as I raked and dusted and washed and then raked some more, all the while humming old tunes to keep myself entertained.

Unlike most people, I didn't mind cleaning. I liked how it relaxed me and - if I payed attention to where I was cleaning - how I would discover a little knick-knack than I hadn't seen in a while. Especially when I was raking, I'd always take a metal detector with me around my huge yard to see if I could find any neat treasures on my property. Cleaning was just fun to me!

I finished cleaning for the day at around four in the afternoon, and spent the rest of evening sitting out on the old bench at the end of my driveway, a cup of iced peach tea next to me, and a cool looking hat I found in my basement sitting on my lap.

_Y'know_, I pondered to myself as the sun set and the willow tree above me whispered in the breeze,_ this hat looks kinda familiar.._.. I traced my thumb along the large brim of the floppy hat, with a maroon silk lining and light red band around the top. Inside along the lining was a little note written in some sort of ink, reading "To my dearest friend, WCD." _WCD_? I wondered. Those enitials were that of my great uncle. Figures.

My great uncle and I never met except for when I was maybe three, and he only congratulated my mother, gave me some candy and a pair of plain old gloves, and left. My mother told me that he was the only known member of our family left, but even after that we were never close. I spoke to him on the phone for a brief moment on the day my mother died in a freak plane accident when I was seventeen, but he didn't seem worried about her, more about the gloves. _Where are they? Have you worn them lately?_ I remember him asking. To tell the truth, I haven't worn those old things since I was maybe five. From that point on I kinda held a grudge against him and we haven't spoken since. I figured he'd since died, and I'm the only Dornez family member left.

_Wonder who gave him this hat_... I looked up from the object in my lap to take a sip of iced tea, only to find that during my "flashbacks" the sun had disappeared and the moon was just cresting the top of the hill._ Dammit! I was supposed to met Alucard tonight_! I mentally cursed and leapt from the bench, clenching the hat and spilling some tea as I sprinted up my driveway and into my house. Setting the tea and hat on the counter, I quickly changed from my capris into a comfortable set of grey cargo pants, a dark green thermal shirt, and my pair of worn red Converse sneakers. The clock only read nine at night, but Alucard requested we meet at a different place this time, so the walk would be farther. Turning off the lights and locking the door as I left, I headed down the road and past the hill where we normally sat.

This new location was somewhere I had been only once before, and thank God I remember how to get there. The practically abandoned road that I lived along just up and stopped shortly after my driveway. A small dirt path continued back into the woods and ended at a clearing atop a cliff. This cliff looked out the major city below, and at night it was brightly light like fallen stars sparkling on the ground.

By the time I finally reached the opening, the moon was directly above the tree line. To my surprise, the familiar dark figure of Alucard was already standing there at the cliff, the dim orange reflections of his glasses looking in my direction. His teeth almost glowed white when he smiled at me, and I quickened my pace to go stand with him.

"Tarra," he greeted. "You're later than normal."

I laughed and replied, "Sorry, I was distracted by the nice early spring weather."

"Yes," he chuckled, "mother nature has been lightening up."

We both turned from each other and looked down on the glowing city from our spot upon the cliff. "Fools," I mumbled. Alucard turned to look at me, his glasses slightly slid down the bridge of his nose and reflecting curiosity at my comment. "Humans, I mean. Their heads are filled with such stupidity and lies to believe that money and power is the key to life and happiness." My face was its usual blank expression, but you could see the disgust in my eyes.

"I understand completely."

"Of course I'm no different," I rambled on, "but at least I realize it."

"You can change that," Alucard interrupted.

"What?"

He stepped closer to me and grinned, and for the first time I noticed how much his canine teeth protruded from his gums, almost like a... _vampire_. His eyes glowed a bright scarlet red, and he now had his glasses in his hand. "You don't have to wallow around in this disgusting human filth. You can be free from this mortal life, free to walk where you please without anyone stopping you."

The thought crossed my mind that he was pulling something, that this was a joke, but he seemed so... serious. Of course his smile wasn't serious at all, but the way he said it, he sounds like he really meant it. "Alucard... what are you saying?"

"Tarra," he said, moving close enough that I could practically feel his breath on my neck. "Come with me, be my draculina and set yourself free from the shackles of human nature." His eyes bore into my dark green ones, and I was almost so caught in his entrancing gaze that I didn't hear what he said.

_Be my draculina_... His words echoed in my head for a moment and I turned to face the city in thought. Would it be right? If I just up and abandoned my life to become a vampire with Alucard? No one would worry about me... my whole family is dead and I never made any friends... But still, something just doesn't feel right about doing it.

"I'm sorry Alucard," I told him. He took a step back, his teeth no longer showing but still a smile on his face. "I just can't join you... Something's just telling me not to."

"... I respect you, Tarra," he stated. "You are able to make your own confident choices and look death in the face without fear. I greatly respect that."

I smiled. "Thank you for understanding." We both turned to look down on the still bustling city from our secluded cliff, a midnight breeze brushing past and whispering to the nearby shrubbery. "Hey, Alucard," I said, facing him, "did you ever know a Walter?"


End file.
